Kanda's Way
by SickYaoi
Summary: Allen wasn't expecting a visitor in his room so late in the evening. However Kanda's intentions are far from Allen's own ideas of the visit. YAOI/BOYxBOY/YULLEN/LAVIxKANDAxALLEN/LAVEN/THREE-SOME/BL Rated M for a reason cx
1. Chapter 1

**Nya! I hope you all enjoy this short little one-shot. I started writing it a few days before Valentines day but was too lazy to finish and publish it.**

 **M Rated for a reason. YAOI means BOYxBOY. GAY LOVE. Mature Content. Read with caution. Cx hope you review!**

 **~Sick-San.**

* * *

 **xXxXxXxXx**

 **Kanda's Way**

 **xXxXxXxXx**

* * *

Allen had recently joined the Order.. Everyone had been kind to him, except that one person. Always glaring at him from the corner of his eye, Allen felt the daggers being stabbed into his back from the others piercing glare.

So badly Allen wanted to just punch Kanda, it constantly felt like the other was silently mocking him. Allen would grind his teeth in annoyance whenever he felt that gaze land on his back.

Allen was planning hard on confronting the other, he'd do it too. He'd beat the crap out of that samurai, even if it costs him his life.

Allen abandoned his meal as the plan was developing in his mind. He locked himself in his room and tiredly sat on his bed, scratching at the back of his neck. "Damn jerk."

It was true, the glares had been keeping Kanda on Allen's tired mind. Allen huffed as he fell against his bed. "I'll just wait until everyone's asleep. Then I'll attack."

Allen's grin was as dark as his cheating. Allen curled under his blankets as his mind wondered back to Kanda, only this time the glares subsided and were replaced with kisses Along his neck.

Allen sat up with a blush spread across his face. "W-Whaa?" He stared into the dark room as he felt more and more hot, the images continued to fill his head. "Oh g-god please stop." He buried his face in the pillow.

He heard a knock on his door, causing him to shoot out of bed. He nervously opened it just a crack to the those horrifyingly beautiful cobalt eyes piercing his very being.

"K-Kanda! What brings you h-hear so l-late..?"

Kanda gave Allen a strange smirk. "No specific reason, just more or less.. coming to bother you." Allen didn't need this right now, his stomach was getting hot, his blush was increasing.

"O-Oh I was j-just about to g-go to sleep.." Kanda nodded. "Then how about I join you?" Allen's face was continuing to get redder as he slowly took a step back, not realizing he'd just invited the samurai into his room.

Kanda pushed the door open and closed it. When his eyes turned to meet Allen's, the younger boys pants got tighter. Kanda slowly walked towards the other, his eyes falling on the bulge in Allen's pants.

Allen followed Kanda's gaze and gasped. "I-I swear I don't k-know how that got there." Allen shyly covered himself with his hands. Kanda was smirking as he lifted Allen's face with his fingers.

The kiss started out passionate and adventurous. Kanda mapping out Allen's mouth with his hungry tongue, Allen's hands trying to find something to hold onto, the closest thing being Kanda's shoulders.

Allen felt himself fall against something soft as his mouth was once again connected with Kanda's. Allen felt his pants get tighter the longer the kiss lasted. "Ahhh K-Kandaahh." Allen finally managed to speak when Kanda pulled away for air.

Kanda's fingers were down to the front of Allen's pants grasping hard on the younger boys excited erection. Allen moaned and grasped Kanda's arms. "D-Don't"

Kanda stopped immediately. "What's wrong?" Allen blushed and turned away. "T-This is dirty.. W-We're both boys.."

Kanda only smirked as his hand continued to rub Allen's aching member. Allen leaned his head back against the bed, enjoying the touch of Kanda's hand. Suddenly his thoughts returned to Kanda kissing his neck, unaware he was only causing his erection more pain.

Kanda unbuttoned Allen's pants and pulled them off along with his boxers, he wanted to observe every bit of Allen's body, map it out, memorize each part.

Allen didn't even have the energy to move as Kanda took his member into his mouth.

Allen moaned and bucked his hips forward, only to be caught and shoved back down against the bed. Allen wanted to go deeper in Kanda's hot and dangerous mouth, but Kanda took his time making Allen whimper and moan.

Allen was close to coming undone when Kanda finally pulled off his aching member, he covered his face as he whimpered, suddenly displeased with Kanda's actions.

He hadn't realize his legs had been spread and Kanda's oiled fingers were now prodding his entrance until he felt one slip inside. Allen's eyes widened at the delicious feeling that now consumed him. "Ahhhh~"

Kanda smirked as he watched Allen's red and unresponsive face. Allen felt the need for Kanda grow, he felt another finger slip inside of him. Allen's moan escaped from his lips, completely covered in lust.

Kanda curled and twisted his fingers inside Allen, who in return moaned and pushed against Kanda's fingers. "Hn.. cute."

Allen hadn't heard what Kanda said, obviously too distracted with Kanda's long fingers inside his body, causing him nothing but pleasure.

Kanda couldn't help himself as he slid a third finger in, earning yet another moan. Kanda wasn't really in the mood to keep Allen quiet, in fact the moans the younger gave him only seemed to encourage Kanda to make the sounds louder.

Allen was soon out of breath and clawing at the pillow. "Nyaa~ Kanda." He whispered, "I c-can't take it."

Kanda smirked as he slid his fingers out, the younger whimpered at Kanda's actions. Allen wanted Kanda's fingers inside him forever, especially when they'd twist and make his vision blurry.

Kanda unbuttoned his own pants, wanting to free his hard and aching member. "Moyashi." Allen looked up at Kanda until his eyes saw something he was hungry for. Kanda was on his knees above Allen, the younger gulped and sat up.

Without hesitation Allen's mouth was instantly on Kanda's erection, he wanted to taste what Kanda had tasted, he wanted to show Kanda the same pleasure he'd felt.

He didn't much like the salty taste that covered his tongue as he swallowed around Kanda's member. Kanda groaned and slid himself deeper in Allen's mouth. The younger looked up at Kanda who was hungrily staring down at him.

Allen began bobbing his head on Kanda's length, occasionally swallowing around him. Kanda seemed to enjoy that the most. He took Kanda deeper in his mouth, slightly feeling like he was about to gag however continued devouring Kanda.

Allen was pulled off of Kanda's member as the other was panting. "T-That's enough."

Allen hoped he didn't do something wrong as Kanda loomed over the younger, capturing his lips as he hungrily devouring them. Kanda gently prodded Allen's entrance with his cock as the younger slid his arms around the elders neck.

Kanda slowly slid himself into Allen's tight ass. The younger bit his lip as he squeezed his eyes shut, he hadn't expected the pain he was now in. Kanda leaned down and softly kissed Allen's forehead. "Tell me when it stops hurting."

Allen was afraid to open his mouth in fear he'd start crying. He just nodded and kept quiet, hoping the pain would go away. He wasn't feeling exactly as turned on as he was earlier, now only discouraged by the pain.

Kanda noticed Allen's member drooping, wondering why the pain hadn't subsided yet. "Moyashi..? Are you okay?"

Allen opened his eyes, his eyes staring into Kanda's. Allen hadn't realized the pain had gone away. "K-Kanda it doesn't hurt anymore."

Kanda smiled and sighed in relief. He softly kissed Allen as he began to pull out and thrust into Allen, the younger slightly whimpered from the unusual feeling, completely ready to eject the foreign object destroying his ass.

Kanda began thrusting into and out of Allen, groaning at the friction. Allen's eyes widened when Kanda thrust in and his world lit up. Everything was sparkling as his back arched.

Kanda smirked and began aiming for that spot, each time Allen's reaction only got more and more delicious. Kanda lifted one of Allen's legs as he continued shoving himself into Allen's ass.

Allen's moans were easily making their way to Kanda's ears, the elder only smirked at the submissive Allen in front of him.

Kanda hadn't realized how close Allen was until his semen was shooting in pearly white ribbons over their chests. Kanda stared at Allen's red and hazy face as he came inside the younger.

He pulled out and weakly sat back on his ankles. Allen obviously hadn't regained his stability as he stared at the ceiling completely dazed.

Kanda chuckled. "You were so easy.. perhaps we can do this again sometime.. I'm sorry I had to take my sexual frustration out on you.. Hmm weeks without sex really screws with me. And Lavi wasn't here to give me what I wanted.. even though you just got here.. you're body was too tempting.. Maybe next time you'll ride.."

With that Kanda dressed and disappeared leaving Allen alone and naked in the darkness. **What the hell just happened?**

* * *

 **EHEHEH review? xD Yeah.. just a little one-shot. I don't think I'll make a chapter two, but should I continue writing one-shots?**

 **-Sick-San**


	2. Chapter 2 (FINAL CHAPTER)

**A/N: ... So much for being a one-shot. I suppose I'll finish the story. Hopefully you'll like this ending better..? Enjoy cx**

 **Sick-San**

* * *

Allen woke up, completely sore and hungry. The pain from his lower back indicated that last night wasn't a dream, but more of a strange nightmare. He stood up and held onto his wall considering his legs wouldn't stop shaking.

Allen ended up crawling into the bathroom just to wash his face. Today was going to be hell. Literal hell. What the hell was Kanda thinking!? Coming into his room and.. doing.. Allen's throat went dry as he sighed.

Sexual frustration. It echoed in his head. Was that really all Kanda wanted? Allen hadn't even seen a girl naked yet he was just fucked into his bed by a horny Kanda?!

Allen glared at the mirror. "What a douche bag."

This was unforgivable. Sure he'd be pissed but he'd forgive Kanda if Kanda had come to set things straight. But he instead turned Allen into a horny boy in need of more. Allen groaned. "It hasn't even been 10 hours and you want more? Disgusting."

He dried his face as investigated his body. There was semen practically glued to his chest. Great. He'd had to go to the washroom.. which meant he'd have to dirty his clothes just to get there and get cleaned. "Ugh! Stupid jerk!" Kanda was making this all an inconvenience!

He pulled on some dirty clothes and sighed. He crept around corner after corner, making sure to take a back way to the washroom. He didn't want to get caught and questioned, he wasn't in the mood. He was hungry and dirty and needed to feel clean.

Finally when he made it, he sighed in relief when only one shower was running. He quickly stripped and turned on the warm water. He scrubbed his body furiously, at least the parts that didn't make him cry out in pain when he touched them. "Jackass."

Every time he'd find a sore spot he'd whimper another cuss word directed towards Kanda. He felt bad for however was in the shower near him, but he really just wanted cleaned and to completely forget last night ever happened. He saw a few bruises on his legs as he gasped. "WHAT THE HELL!? MORE?!"

He groaned as he leaned against the wall. "Why me..?" Within seconds his shower curtain was ripped open as he shrieked. "THE HELL!?" He was covering his body as he stared up at cobalt eyes.

A glare easily made its way on his face. "You piece of shit.." Kanda smirked. "Look at you, you could actually walk." Allen glared harder but turned back to the shower, intent on scrubbing the rest of his and Kanda's filth from his body.

He could feel Kanda's eyes raking up and down his body, it made him uneasy. "What do you want Kanda?" He practically spit out Kanda's name with harshness. Kanda shrugged. "Oh.. just wondering why you kept calling me names. Just last night you were moaning mine." Allen turned around and glared daggers into Kanda's face.

"Listen here you little shit, I didn't ask for you to come by and practically rape me!" That struck a nerve. "Ehh? Rape? Don't be so uptight Allen. If you want, I'll do it again." Allen's face turned bright red. "You're disgusting. Is that all you think about? Why don't you go screw someone else."

Kanda leaned on the tiled wall and continued admiring Allen's body, slightly upset he'd left bruises. He didn't realize how rough he'd been. "Still.. I'm surprised you can walk. Tell me, does it hurt? Judging from your whining I'd assume it does." Allen scoffed. "Yeah right, I was just angry because you left your stupid stuff inside me."

Kanda chuckled as he slightly touched just above Allen's ass. Allen winced and whimpered as he grasped the wall. Kanda couldn't contain his smirk. "I thought it would. I do apologize for being rough."

Allen regained his balance. "Go away jackass." Kanda tilted his head. "Did you not love last night?" Allen's face couldn't of gotten any redder as he recalled the events. "N-No. I hated it." Kanda smirked. "Oh? Then why are you getting hard?" Allen hated his body. "That's your imagination BaKanda!"

Kanda sighed. "Denying it won't help. Would you like me to take care of it for you?" Allen glared. "Hell no." Kanda put his hands up. "I don't have any intentions of fucking you again. I just don't want you to be helpless."

Allen glared but said nothing as Kanda dropped to his knees and began stroking Allen's member. The younger moaned and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes quickly shut as his body was consumed with heat.

The water seemed to be getting hotter as Kanda's mouth enveloped his cock. "Ahh- hahh-" Kanda wanted to smirk but instead continued to watch Allen as he took the youngers twitching erection deeper in his mouth.

Allen's moans were spilling out as he found Kanda's constant bobbing on his dick exhilarating. "K-Kandaa-ahh. I-" Allen was cut off when Kanda deep throated him. The younger came within the first swallow.

Kanda swallowed all Allen gave him, pulling away when the younger nearly collapsed. Kanda held Allen in his arms. "See. That wasn't so bad was it? Tell me that didn't get you excited. I know how you feel."

Allen couldn't even manage a glare as he kept his head on Kanda's chest. He could hear Kanda's heartbeat. It was fast.

Allen's was beating fast too, he felt it speed up as Kanda began rubbing the bottom of Allen's back. "I should apologize... I really didn't mean to be so rough. It was your first time.. so.. I should of taken that into consideration. I just thought with your body you were used to it.."

Allen didn't want to hear Kanda talk, he just wanted to pass out. "Hey Moyashi-" Those were the last words Allen heard from Kanda's mouth as he passed out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Allen awoke to a dim room, an unfamiliar room that wasn't his. His body hurt but not the kind of hurt he felt this morning. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, just then he felt a hand touch his forehead. He jerked back and slammed against the wall, wincing in pain.

Kanda chuckled. "That works too.. I just wanted to see if you had a fever." Allen slightly glared at Kanda. "Where the hell am I?" Kanda folded a washcloth in his hands. "My room." He said without looking up.

Allen's heart practically sunk into his stomach. "R-Room!? YOUR ROOM!?" Kanda sighed. "Listen short stack, I'm doing you a favor. So shut up and stop yelling." Allen quickly went silent, not wanting to make Kanda mad.

Kanda softly sponged the cloth on Allen's forehead as the younger slightly tensed. Kanda sighed but continued.

Allen stared at the bed. "Who.. who is Lavi?" Kanda sighed as he pulled the cloth away and set it on the nightstand. "I suppose you haven't met him yet.. He's an idiot."

Allen slightly frowned thinking Kanda was only going to say that much. "He's an exorcist. He's got the ugliest and reddest hair. Because we could die at any mission people here don't look for relationships. So instead.. we just choose people to have sex with. Lavi chose me."

"Normally I'd bottom.. but it was a lot more fun watching you. I can see why he likes it so much." Kanda smirked at the blush that spread across Allen's face. "Lavi hasn't been back for months due to his current mission. So.. I was a little angry I couldn't have sex with someone. I didn't want some short stack like you topping me.. so.. I did what I wanted."

Allen rolled his eyes. "So it's not going to happen again?" Kanda shrugged. "If you don't want it to, it won't. But if you do want it to continue, I'd have to tell Lavi you want him to top you as well."

Allen choked. "What?! How would you know what I want?" Kanda smirked. "Because Lavi is good at it."

Allen blushed as he stared up at Kanda. "Good at sex?" Kanda nodded as he leaned back on his hands. "Probably the best when it comes to topping. He's always making me cum before he does. I'm sure he'd do the same for you. It's really good."

Inwardly Allen was sighing and whimpering. "But I thought he likes you." Kanda chuckled dryly. "Hell no, that moron only thinks with his dick. I already told you, it's only sex. So maybe you should let him top you once.. and maybe we three can play together. But as for now... want to go again?"

* * *

At the rewinding town Allen was laying in bed, after he'd gotten back from his awful adventure with Lavi in town, he'd been upset over the fact his eye wasn't working. He was alone in the room and intended on staying alone the rest of the night, until he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." He said dryly.

Lavi peeked his head in and smiled. "Hey Allen. Sorry if its late." Allen shook his head as Lavi let himself in and closed the door. "It's alright, I don't mind at all."

Lavi smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier, I really shouldn't of let you run off." Allen sighed and shrugged. "It's okay, I really think it changed my perspective on things.." Lavi nodded and sat in a chair, crossing his legs. "Kanda specifically requested to talk to me when Lenalee called headquarters to have Komui come."

Allen's eyes widened. "O-Oh.. that's normal right?" Lavi shook his head, his face wasn't smiling. "No.. it's never happened before. In fact he detests doing anything really."

Allen nodded. "S-So.. why are you telling me?" Lavi smirked. "I think we both know why I'm telling you." Allen couldn't feel more embarrassed as he hung his head.

He felt the bed slightly sink in as he looked up, staring into Lavi's eyes. "See Allen, I didn't realize you were interested in the same sex, I would've taken advantage of that earlier."

He felt Lavi's fingers slide down his chin. "Tell me, did Kanda fill you up often? He told me you liked when he fucked you in the showers. But you loved doing it in the hallways."

Allen felt his stomach grow hot as he remembered each time Kanda would bend him over in the hallways during the day, he was anxious someone would see them.. but he also desired to be caught.

Allen couldn't look away as he felt Lavi's hand brush over his erection. "Oh you got hard just talking about it? How dirty of you Allen."

Lavi's hands slid into the front of Allen's pants. "Do you want me to fuck you Allen? Just say it and I will. I promise you'll like it." Allen couldn't stop himself as the words spilled from his mouth. "Y-Yes.. please fuck me."

Lavi grinned as he yanked Allen's pants off, the younger completely turned on by the elders actions. Lavi loomed over the younger and softly began kissing Allen, his tongue wasn't shy in the slightest.

It swirled around Allen's tongue, drenching it with his own saliva. Allen moaned as he felt an oil being spread across his entrance. He couldn't help himself as he pushed his body down on Lavi's fingers. "Heh.. you're greedy aren't you? How dirty of you." Allen felt the fingers shoved deeper into his ass. The younger moaned into Lavi's lips.

Soon enough Lavi was thrusting inside of Allen, the younger clutching Lavi tightly, all while moaning his name. Lavi's cock worked well inside his tight hole, Lavi was slightly admiring how tight the younger was due to how often he and Kanda had been having sex.

Lavi groaned as he felt Allen's walls tighten around him. "S-Shit-" Allen couldn't smirk even if he wanted to, the feeling of Lavi ripping him in half felt too good to be true. Kanda wasn't lying, Lavi was huge and he definitely knew how to fuck.

He held onto Lavi's shoulders as the elder continued to brush against his prostate, the feeling of lust was consuming him as his vision lit up with each thrust. They were too far gone before the two realized.

Lavi collapsed beside Allen as he slid his arms around the younger, not even bothered by the cum dripping down Allen's chest. "I could get used to that ass of yours Allen."

Allen could feel his face blush, however he was too dazed to remember the rest of the night.

* * *

"Kan-daaah~!" Allen felt Kanda's thick cock slide deeper into his ass. They'd long since finished training but Kanda decided to declare himself horny and in need to be buried shaft deep in Allen's tight ass.

Kanda pulled Allen on his lap as he leaned his head on Allen's neck, too lost in pleasure to care who walked in on them. With Kanda's cock pounding into him harder and harder Allen only let himself melt into the samurai's touch.

They hadn't even noticed someone had come in. "Hn.. I'm gone for a week and you two are already at it? Just dogs.." Both Kanda and Allen looked up, Allen moaned as Kanda continued thrusting into him. Allen motioned for Lavi to join them and join them he did. He knelt beside the two as Kanda laid Allen down.

Allen began unbuttoning Lavi's pants in order to free the quickly hardened manhood inside. Kanda continued to thrust into Allen who could only temporarily mute his sounds as he took Lavi's cock in his mouth. Lavi held Allen's head in place as the younger was thrust forward onto Lavi's cock, it would've choked anyone except Allen had no gag reflex.

Lavi softly moaned at the tight warmth around his cock. True bliss.

Allen was moaning and drooling on Lavi's erection as Kanda took no mercy pounding into him. Lavi smirked at the sight. "Allen, I want to go inside too."

Allen couldn't even rationalize what Lavi said, he only wanted more.

Kanda slowed down his thrusts as he pulled Allen on his lap. Lavi grinned as he knelt in front of Allen, rubbing his tip on Allen's already filled hole. Allen leaned his head back as Lavi pushed into him.

Kanda softly rubbed Allen's nipples as Lavi slid in, both wanting to keep the pain down to a minimum.

Allen's ass was numb. There were a few stabs of pain as he was stretched beyond belief but he was so far gone it was impossible to tell what was happening.

Lavi fully sheathed himself in Allen's hole that was practically suffocating both his and Kanda's cocks.

They waited a few minutes, all three breathing heavy and going further into the depths of insanity as they waited. Finally Allen softly moaned and rocked his hips. "W-Why aren't you m-moving?" His voice was raspy as he clutched Lavi's shoulders.

The two elders grinned as they began thrusting into Allen who willingly took the pain. Lavi softly bit Allen's unoccupied nipple as he thrust in. Allen couldn't breathe as he trembled. Within a few thrusts he came over Lavi's shirt and his chest.

Lavi groaned as his cock was sucked deeper in Allen as the younger tightened. Lavi came a few thrusts in as Kanda continued pounding into Allen, loving the feeling of both Lavi and Allen coming. He bit the back of Allen's neck as he came.

All three slightly collapsed on each other, both boys pulled out of Allen while their fluids did as well.

Allen was already passed out as Lavi sat up wearily. "Holy shit. That was good."

Kanda's chuckle was dry as he nodded. "Yeaah." Kanda slightly blinked as he sighed, looking around their bodies. "What a mess." Lavi nodded. "I can't believe he passed out so quick. How cruel of him."

Kanda nodded as Lavi zipped up his pants. "He ruined my shirt. It's your fault." Kanda smirked. "Of course it is."

* * *

 **Sick-San: Better? I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter to the one-shot.. .-. Tell me what you think cx**


End file.
